


The Crackiest of all crackfics

by TiredSoul



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Curse you Keith Silverstein, Dovahbug, F/M, Swearing, and your voice, fuck you nazeem, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSoul/pseuds/TiredSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no words for this except for - Forgive me</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crackiest of all crackfics

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get when you hear Hawkmoth and you're a Skyrim fan.  
> Yep.

Everyone was shocked when one day; Hawkmoth was walking around Paris like he was the king of the world, saying to people, “Do you get to the Cloud District often? Oh what am I saying? Of course you don’t.” Many of them didn’t get the joke, but the select few who did were severely annoyed, Marinette being one of them. She looked at Tikki and they both seemed to know what to do. She transformed into Ladybug, strutted over to Hawkmoth, who still being a dick and asking people the same question. When he spotted Ladybug, he smirked and was about to open his mouth when she roared, “FUS RO DAH!” and he went flying. Adrien who had appeared just then had gaped.

“What the literal fuck?”

“YEAH! YOU GO LADYBUG! I MEAN DOVAHBUG!” One random person called from the crowd.

“How did she do that Plagg?” 

“She is the chosen one. We must find The Guardian to teach her the ways of the voice!” The little cat Kwami cheered

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON.”

“I SHALL GET YOU DOVAHBUG! AND WHEN I DO I WILL GET YOUR MIRACULOUS AND I SHALL GO TO THE CLOUD DISTRICT!”

“Shut up Nazeem.” Ladybug, sorry, Dovahbug roared. “FUS RO DAH” Hawkmoth went flying again. Adrien just stared at Ladybug in shock. His ear twitched when he heard,

“You know that girl who just shouted that guy away? Let’s mug her!” 

And

“ALL HAIL THE DRAGONBUG!”

What. The. Fuck. 

 

“…Adrien! Wake up!” Marinette shook Adrien gently, making the boy sit up, screaming. Marinette let out a wince. “Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” she asked him, and he gaped.

“DOVAHBUG!” He screamed. “Don’t shout me to pieces!” He cried, cowering, and Marinette stared at him in shock.

“Okay… what? Adrien, are you okay?” 

“No, I just… I just had the weirdest dream. Hawkmoth was walking around, speaking like Nazeem and then you arrived and became Ladybug and shouted at him and then you were Dovahbug and--!” Adrien paused, his eyes snapping towards Marinette. “You’re Ladybug.”

“Wait, what? No I’m not.” Marinette was nervous. “Your dream has made you delusional. I have no clue what you are on about.” ‘Note to self, do not let Adrien play Skyrim before bed ever again.’

“You do know what I’m on about because you are Ladybug!”

“Adrien no.”

“You are!”

“No, I’m not.”

“You are, though! But that’s okay, I’m Chat Noir!”

“No you’re not.”

“But I am!”

“Sure, and I’m Ladybug.”

“SO YOU ADMIT IT!”

“For fuck sakes Adrien you bastard.”

“I SHIP IT!” Master Fu screamed.


End file.
